nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
1992 Nintendo Power Awards
The 1992 Nintendo Power Awards was the 5th annual Awards published in the May 1993 issue (volume 48) of Nintendo Power magazine. It's nominees were listed in volume 46. Since there were three gaming systems included in the Awards, most of the categories were divided up for each system. Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins and Mega Man 4 dominated the awards in their respective game console categories. Winners and Nominees The following is the list of winners and nominees. Total number of nominations The following lists the number of nominations for each game. # Mega Man 4 - 7 nominations # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 6 nominations # Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - 6 nominations # Darkwing Duck (NES) - 5 nominations # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins - 5 nominations # Super Star Wars - 5 nominations # Batman: Return of the Joker - 4 nominations # Mega Man II - 4 nominations # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project - 4 nominations # Bionic Commando (Game Boy) - 3 nominations # Kirby's Dream Land - 3 nominations # Krusty's Fun House - 3 nominations # Looney Tunes (Game Boy) - 3 nominations # Mario Paint - 3 nominations # Prince of Persia (Game Boy) - 3 nominations # Super Mario Kart - 3 nominations # The Addams Family (NES) - 2 nominations # Contra III: The Alien Wars - 2 nominations # Dragon Warrior IV - 2 nominations # NCAA Basketball - 2 nominations # Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six (NES) - 2 nominations # Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (NES) - 2 nominations # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time - 2 nominations # Boggle Plus - 1 nomination # Double Dragon 3: The Arcade Game - 1 nomination # Faceball 2000 (SNES) - 1 nomination # Felix the Cat (NES) - 1 nomination # Gradius: The Interstellar Assault - 1 nomination # G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor - 1 nomination # John Madden Football '93 - 1 nomination # NHLPA Hockey 93 - 1 nomination # Out of This World - 1 nomination # Prince of Persia (NES) - 1 nomination # Power Blade II - 1 nomination # Rampart - 1 nomination # Road Runner's Death Valley Rally - 1 nomination # Roger Clemens' MVP Baseball - 1 nomination # The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare - 1 nomination # Soul Blazer - 1 nomination # Space Megaforce - 1 nomination # Super Batter Up - 1 nomination # Super Smash T.V. - 1 nomination # Ultima: Runes of Virtue - 1 nomination Total number of awards The following lists the number of awards for each game. # Mega Man 4 - 4 awards # Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - 4 awards # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins - 4 awards # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 3 award # Dragon Warrior IV - 1 award # Mario Paint - 1 award # Mega Man II - 1 award # NCAA Basketball - 1 award Voting Readers of the magazine were presented with the list of nominees in ''Nintendo Power'' volume 46. It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by sending in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. The votes were then tallied and announced in the pages of ''Nintendo Power'' volume 48. Trivia *These Awards were also known as the "Nester Awards", or simply just the "Nesters". *It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by mailing in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. Category:Nintendo Power